1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid state sensors as used in motor vehicle control and more particularly a method for fingerprinting a yaw rate sensor according to environmental conditions.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,434 entitled Method and Apparatus for Dynamically Determining an Operating State of a Motor Vehicle issued Sep. 15, 1998 by Ashrafi et al. and assigned to a common assignee, relates to a method for determining the D.C. offset or sensor drift of a yaw rate of a motor vehicle when the vehicle is moving.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,918 entitled Method and Apparatus for Dynamically Compensating a Lateral Acceleration of a Motor Vehicle issued Apr. 21, 1998 by Ashrafi et al. and assigned to a common assignee, relates to a method for determining the D.C. offset or sensor drift of lateral acceleration of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,919 entitled Method and Apparatus for Dynamically Determining a Lateral Velocity of a Motor Vehicle issued Apr. 21, 1998 by Ashrafi et al. and assigned to a common assignee, relates to a method for dynamically estimating a lateral velocity of a motor vehicle.
All of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference as they all relate to motor vehicle control systems wherein sensors, as described herein, are used.